Blind
by Soul's Eclipse
Summary: BEGA is still going on strong. A secret organization has been created as a resistance. Now another tournament has started and a beyblader known as the Blind Beyblader has appeared. Not only Brooklyn, but also Kai is interested in her...
1. Challenge

**Blind **

Despite the Tyson and co.'s attempts, BEGA still has spread worldwide. But all was not in vain. The Underground Beybladers was created in secret to counter BEGA. The BBA Revolution is among the many beyblading teams who have joined in against BEGA. In an attempt to recruit more bladers to BEGA, Boris starts another tournament, challenging the Underground Beybladers organization openly to send its most powerful bladers in a challenge against his own team. Rising out of the Underground came the mysterious Blind Beyblader, a girl whose talent can rival Brooklyn's. Lies can hurt, and deceptions run deep, as not only Brooklyn's interest is lit, so is Kai's, for the Blind Beyblader is none other than…

In this fic, Kai does NOT lose his beyblade or Dranzer. A little AU and OOCness.

**Chapter 1: Challenge**

Boris felt his anger peak as his assistant reported the profits and losses in the past year. How could they have lost so much in a single measly year since the last tournament? Brooklyn was still in top form, though a bit more quiet and unsettling, while Garland had escalated in his training. Mystel had disappeared again; before he left, however, he had promised to show up at the next tournament if Boris ever decided to start another one, but that was nearly a year ago. Ming Ming was trying her best to bring in sales and recognition toward BEGA, but even her concerts weren't bringing in the people it used to. Crusher had still trained, but he skipped 4 out of 7 days now to visit his sister.

His assistant stuttered to a stop as Boris's hand pounded the desk. "Darn! Our sales are still dropping! How could this happen!" he shouted.

"W-well, s-sir, as you kn-know, Tyson had successfully shown to quite a few people what he calls 'the spirit of beyblading'; as a consequence, our sales started dropping as many people unregistered themselves out of BEGA," replied the assistant, "It also doesn't help that those few people all over the world have created the Underground."

Boris clenched his hand into a fist. "Those idiotic Underground fools! They still insist on carrying on Tyson's 'spirit of beyblading'. It's even worse now that all the major bladers-the BBA Revolution, the Majestics, the Blitzkrieg Boys, F-Dynasty, PBB All Stars, White Tiger X, all of them! – Have joined that idiotic organization. I can't even use my BEGA-only suppliers to drive them out!"

"Sir," his assistant asked hesitantly, "why don't you challenge them head-on?"

"What?"

"You know, in a tournament! Show them whose team is better! After all, you have Garland and Brooklyn, sir."

"But they have Tyson, Kai, Rei, and Max! Well, the last match ended in a draw, so… Hmmmm, an interesting proposition. You're dismissed." The assistant bowed before he left, leaving Boris to contemplate things.

Hiro watched as two young bladers bladed against each other. These two needed some work, but they would be good in no time. He glanced toward another battle in the next stadium. Max and Rei were going against each other, but they each knew the other's strengths and weakness, so the battle wasn't so fierce or challenging.

He sighed. Despite the ongoing resistance toward BEGA, there weren't any challengers that Tyson or any of the many major beybladers haven't gone against before. Except for that one blader… but she was almost never around whenever Tyson was, but Hiro could see, when he had happened to come in on one of her private training session, that she was good. Good enough to probably challenge Tyson if he ever battled her. But since she's never around, he'll never have a chance to battle her. And he can't seem to find her for a private training session. He'd never known her real name, just the one that she was steadily becoming famous as. The Blind Beyblader…

Hiro snapped his head up at the screen, just like everyone else, as an elderly man appeared on the screen. "Hiro," said Mr. Dickinson, "I need to see you."

Quickly wrapping his session with the two bladers, he started off in the direction of Mr. Dickinson's office. Max and Rei watched him as he left. "Why do you think Mr. Dickinson wants Hiro for?" asked Max.

Rei shrugged. "Dunno. Something not good, though."

The building was one of the few bought by the Majestics all over the world for the Underground. Outside, it looked just like a regular mansion in one of the nicer neighborhoods of the city. There were entrances all over the city to keep BEGA from noticing the large number of kids who come to train. The entrances ranged from Mr. Granger's dojo to one of the entertainment stores bought by the Majestics to Mr. Tate's beyblade shop.

Inside was a different thing altogether. Despite its appearance, the mansion was a complex. As soon as you pass the front door, you come up on various beyblading stations where you can have a practice duel with anyone you want. Various rooms on the same floor also insured a private battle. Up the grand staircase and on the second floor were more rooms for various uses, either private training sessions or apartments for people who want to stay the night. Up on the roof, more beyblading stations were created, screened by the various plants that grew there, for people who wanted to blade with open air. What was under the mansion, however, was yet another floor. But unlike the rest of the house, these floors were built for members of the former BBA. Because BEGA controlled almost all of the sales of beyblading parts and suppliers refused to sell to non-BEGA members, those who had worked with the BBA all over the world came to places like this to make beyblade parts for the people upstairs. It was a constant lab, always making specialized beyblades for the lucky few who were strong. The supplies for making these beyblades came from a secret set of bladers who registered with BEGA and bought them for the Underground.

It was here that Hiro had gone to, for Mr. Dickinson's office was on the same floor as the lab. As he walked through the doors to the office, he noticed that Mr. Dickinson was troubled. "What is it that you want of me?" he asked.

"It's BEGA. Boris has made an international announcement concerning a tournament."

"What's that got to do with us?"

As his answer Mr. Dickinson turned on the television behind Hiro. Boris appeared, talking about an upcoming tournament. In it, he openly challenged the not-so-secret organization, the Underground Beybladers. "I want you to bring the best and most powerful you have," Boris's scratchy voice sounded throughout the room, "against my own. It'll be such an enjoyable match."

Mr. Dickinson shut the TV off. "Well?"

He was startled by Hiro's sudden grin. "I say let's go for it."

Well? Do you like it? Or not? Review please!


	2. Blind

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I enjoyed them so much! However I am giving a warning to you guys: Things are not what they seem! A cookie for the first one to figure out the twist in this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Beyblade!

Also, the numbers don't mean anything. That is just my way of changing the point of view!

**Chapter 2: Blind**

The radio shut off at the click of a button. Wow. The miracles of modern technology.

She smiled. Walking out before the salesperson started yelling at her for using their products without buying them, she headed around the corner and stopped before the beyblade shop.

The shop was small, one of the few quaint little shops in the city that made a comfortable living without going extravagant. It was also small enough to hide things you wanted to get away with. Yep. Tate's BB Parts was a perfect place to hide an entrance to the BBA.

Mr. Tate looked briefly at her before leading her to the back room. He lifted a trapdoor and helped her down the ladder. She nodded her thanks before feeling her way off.

01234567890

Kai sat on the sofa, his eyes closed, his head bent forward, but his senses alert. He was also annoyed.

Tyson was also on the sofa along with Max and Rei, but that wasn't why he was annoyed. Sure, Tyson was complaining loudly while Max had gone hyper on sugar and Rei looked on in amusement, but it was normal everyday occurrences. No, it was the fact that most of the _others_ were here. Johnny kept trying to pick a fight with Tala while Mariah was comparing beyblades with Julia, etc… Basically, everyone was filling up the room and annoying him to no end.

Suddenly, all was quiet. Kai accurately guessed why and opened his eyes to Mr. Dickinson and Hiro standing behind the desk.

"What's up, Mr. Dickinson?" asked Tyson.

"Ahem," Mr. Dickinson cleared his throat. "Well," he began, "I suppose you all have seen BEGA's challenge?"

Varying degrees of yeahs rang throughout the room. "I want to fight 'em again, Mr. Dickinson! Just let me be on the team!" yelled Tyson, "Besides, I'm world champ!"

"Hey!"

"What! You can't just demand that!"

"I want in!"

"You're too weak, I'm stronger!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"It's a team of 7 this time, isn't it?" Rei asked Mr. Dickinson, who nodded. "Hmmm, I wonder why they're asking for 7…"

"It's to better their own odds," Hiro answered. "Last time, there were just not enough people to beyblade. It was a win or lose match when Tyson came around, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Tyson dismissively.

"Anyway," said Hiro, ignoring Tyson, "We're going to hold a private tournament to decide the 7 members representing us."

"Yes!"

"Yay!"

"Woot!"

"Let's just hope they show the same spirit when they're blading against BEGA," murmured Mr. Dickinson to Hiro under the clamor. Hiro just smiled.

01234567890

"Man, I can't wait for the tournament," said Michael as they walked out of the office.

"Well you don't have to wait," replied Rick arrogantly, "You aren't going to make it when I'm through with you."

"What!" Michael argued, "You wouldn't make it! I would!"

The bladers had just come out of the meeting concerning the minor details of the upcoming in-organization tournament for the Underground. Everyone was cheerfully chatting or arguing about it, never noticing a girl along the side of the hall.

That is, until Rick nearly stumbled over her.

"Hey!" he yelled angrily, "Watch where you're going!"

The girl didn't say a word as she picked herself up and slowly began to walk away, her hand on the wall.

Enraged, Rick ran after the girl and shoved her around. "Aren't you going to APOLOGIZE!"

A smirk appeared on her face. "Why should I?" she asked coolly.

Rick's face turned slightly red. "WHAT!"

"It's not my fault you didn't notice me standing there," she replied, still smirking, "You're probably too idiotic to notice."

Kai had been dwelling on his thoughts on the edge of the group when Rick's shouts and someone's cool reply finally penetrated his thoughts. He pushed and shoved his way through the crowd and arrived just in time to see Rick trying to grab the girl, but she jumps back, her agility evident.

Kai took a closer look at the girl while Rick was being detained. She had long, loosely waved sea-blue hair that framed a heart-shaped face. A pair of sunglasses, covering her eyes and half her face, complemented her outfit, which consisted of a black off-the-shoulder top that accented her curves, a pair of boot cut dark blue jeans that hugged her hips, a silver chain for a belt, black boots, an armlet with an unusual design, silver cuffs, and a silver heart-shaped choker.

"Shut up," said Kai.

Surprised, Rick stopped struggling and shut up.

Upon hearing his voice, the girl immediately relaxed her stance and starting walking off.

"Where are you going?" the voice stopped her.

"None of your business," she shot back, about to resume walking.

"It is if you're heading toward the lab instead of the dish."

"Thank you for confirming my general direction," she said sarcastically.

"You're heading toward the labs?" Max asked suspiciously.

"No, I'm trying to find Mr. Dickinson."

"Well, he's on the OTHER end of this hall," replied Tala.

Pale pink color flushed across her cheeks as Tala and everyone laughed at her. But they barely recovered when a small cut appeared on Tala's cheek.

The source of his cut flew around the hallway, disturbing everyone, before returning to its owner's hand.

"No one had told me, got it?" the girl told Tala coldly, "And it's not like anyone was helping me anyway." Some of the bladers shifted uncomfortably beneath her implied remark.

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Hiro. He had just stepped out of the office and saw the group standing there.

"Nothing!" Mariah said, covering Tala's and Rick's mouths before they said anything. But Hiro gazed suspiciously at each one of their faces before spotting someone.

"You!"

"Me?"

"What are you doing here?"

" I'm looking for Mr. Dickinson."

"Well, he's just over there."

"Where?"

"There."

"Where!"

"THERE!"

Hiro was startled when she held out her hand. "Lead me there."

He was trying to remember why she needed to be led there like a child, something she obviously disliked, when it came to him in a flash. He flushed. "I-I'm, uh, sorry. I forgot that you…"

She took off her sunglasses. "…Are blind," she finished.

There was a startled gasp from the teens.

Some bandages covered her eyes, circling around her head under her hair.

"Bandages! Blind!" yelled Tala, "how can a blind blader blade!"

"Same way you can," the girl replied smoothly. She gave a quick grin before Hiro led her away.

01234567890

"Oh my, it's you!" Mr. Dickinson exclaimed. He immediately rose from his desk as Hiro led the girl in. "Blind Blader!"

Hiro helped the girl to a chair in front of Mr. Dickinson.

"I'm here to discuss the upcoming events."

Like? No like? Review please! Remember, if anybody figures out my twist –and there's more than one- they get a cookie!


	3. Dual Identities

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Beyblade, not even its characters, but I do own Blind Beyblader. If I did own Beyblade, I would have Kai and Ray hung up on my BB shrine!

A/N: Sorry for updating so late! My comp crashed so I had to get a new modem, and then I hit a writer's block on every one of my stories! Sorry!

**Chapter 3: Dual Identities**

As she walked out of Mr. Dickinson's office, she suddenly bumped into something solid.

"I would suggest you watch where you're going," the cool voice made her stop, "but you can't, can you?"

She stiffened. "Why are you here?"

Kai smirked. "I'm always here."

"Stupid question, stupid answer. I'm going." She brushed past him.

"How can you beyblade when you're blind?" His question slid off her. She merely turned around to where his voice was and coolly smiled. "That's my secret."

"Then let's beybattle, and I'll find out your secret in no time." Kai gave a cold smile. "Or are you afraid that I will?"

She turned around and walked back. "I never turn down a challenge," she said as she lifted her launcher and blade.

Blades collided and jumped back as they battled. Kai felt the hairs on his neck raise as the girl seemed to see every move her blade makes. Her head even swivels in the direction. Then she looked up and Kai swore he thought she was looking straight at him, but he couldn't tell with the shades and bandages.

Selena felt as free as her blade felt. She felt every blow, every movement her blade made. The energy being given off by the other blader's blade made it visible in the darkness. Hers was giving off a cool blue glow while his was giving off red.

(A/n: She's blind, so she sees energy patterns everywhere).

She was the blade, and the blade was her. Together, they fought Kai and Dranzer.

Suddenly, her watch set off. The Blind Blader felt her watch and turned it off before calling her blade back. "Hey!" Kai wanted to go on.

"Sorry, but got to go." She ran off, hoping she didn't run into anything or anyone else.

Kai stared after her as she ran around the corner. There was something familiar about her and the way she blades…

012345678910

"The tournament is all set up, sir. GRevolution has accepted our challenge."

"Excellent." Boris smiled in anticipation of the new tournament. He then views the stats to fill in for his 7 member team. Brooklyn has agreed, but only after much persuasion. Garland, Ming-Ming, and Crusher had to be also persuaded to join the team. His network also located Mystel a few hours ago, and is currently coming to Japan. That was 5, and he had to find 2 more. He pulled up the stats of his -sadly- small BEGA bladers. As he skimmed their stats, one in particular caught his eye. A smirk came across his face as he pulled up her full statistics.

She was an albino with gold eyes, which was odd enough, but her beyblading skills were spectacular. Apparently, she had gone one-on-one with the Blind Blader and tied. Boris gave a bet that she'd give Brooklyn a run for his money in a beybattle.

"Contact her."

012345678910

Selena ran as fast as she dared to, occasionally stumbling over little toys and people. She had to make it in time or the Boss will kill her. Or give her some kind of torture. The grim reaper was kinder than he.

She jumped over a couple fences and dodged tree branches. A year's worth of training blind was very useful in situations like this. Finally, she stopped at her destination and jumped through an open window.

Hastily she tore off her shades, bandages, and clothes and changed into a different outfit.

"Selena!" The hurried whisper came from one of her friends. "Hurry! He's coming for inspection!"

"I'm coming!" She whispered back. She quietly but speedily opened her door and raced for the line of maids standing at one end of the hall. Stopping, she breathed a sigh of relief as the Boss came.

Voltaire Hiwatari came in a flourish of guards and butlers. He sharply reprimanded several maids for their disarrayed clothing and scared the others. When he came to Selena, she struggled to get a calm breathe in and not let her fear out. He looked at her in the eyes and passed her. When he left, she breathed a sigh of relief. Then a ridiculous thought came to her mind, and she struggled not to laugh out loud.

She wondered what would happen if the BBA actually knew who she was.

That she was a maid.

A maid in the Hiwatari's household.

A maid who wasn't blind. Not one bit.

Shocking, isn't it? Don't worry; I didn't let out ALL the secrets of this ficcy. Review please!


	4. Serena

**Chapter 4: Serena**

The blade spun across the dish, like gold lightning. Its owner gazed at it intently as it crashed into another blade, the crowd of boys cheering for the opponents. Her opponents were a group of sexist jerks who had originally thought she was weak.

Well, ha ha. Look who's weak now.

She wasn't.

Her blade crashed into another blade again, this time sending it out of the dish.

She smirked.

01234568910

Boris watched as the albino girl bladed against a group of boys, winning. She was standing still, almost cockily as she coolly watched each blade get tossed out of the dish like it was nothing.

And then it was over. The crowd dispersed as the humiliated opponents went to pick up their blades.

"Hn. Those were low-classed bladers; anyone can beat them." Garland stood next to him. He had been watching the whole match.

"Why don't you try her then?" asked Boris, smiling. "Her statistics show she can give you a good workout."

Garland responded by jumping off the ledge and approached the girl, who was currently picking up her own blade.

01234568910

Garland stopped on the side of the dish opposite her. He watched as she coolly glanced up and straightened. Her glance was questioning, but also of a challenge offered.

"Why don't you try me," he said bluntly; the challenge was accepted.

She smiled faintly. "All right. Show me what you got."

The others recognized the signs of a match. They started crowding around the dish. One of them stepped up as referee.

"You guys ready?"

Garland and she raised their launchers.

"Okay."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Let it rip!" Both Garland's and hers hit the dish at the same time, and immediately started circling each other around in the dish. Garland glanced at her and was disconcerted to find that she was totally expressionless.

"Go, Appollyon!" (A/N: Is that the name of his bit beast? Oh, well.) He ordered.

His attack was met in the middle before both bounced off on opposite sides. Suddenly, her blade disappeared. Garland's eyes widened when it suddenly reappeared right behind Appollyon.

In a matter of seconds, Appollyon was found on the floor behind Garland.

"Thanks for the workout." She said flippantly.

Boris clapped as he walked down the stairs. "Good job."

She smirked, the first expression since the match. "I know."

Boris matched her smirk. "I do believe I called you here for a reason, Serena."

"Yes, I believe you did."

"Come, we have a lot to discuss." Garland watched as he led her away. He shook his head.

_She's just like Garland!_

Yes, it is a short chapter, and there was none of our main characters, but I am trying to figure out a way to get my story plot moving, so you'll have to settle for this. Review! e.e


End file.
